


Whispers & Whisky

by westminster



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crubio, Fluff, Lolitics - Freeform, M/M, Politics, a smol fluff, i have sinned, im sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster
Summary: Marco wouldn't have kissed him if it weren't for the whisky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I wrote this at 3am whilst procrastinating about course work.

The republican presidential candidates were ushered from the stage quickly at the end of the debate, with the organizers mumbling something about a bar reserved especially for them. After finding his wife Heidi, Ted Cruz headed to the bar, desperate for alcohol after a poor performance - it started with his notes falling from the podium and ended with him mixing up his statistics, something he was sure the media would comment on. The thing that stuck with Ted the most, though, was that whenever he glanced around, Senator Marco Rubio's gaze seemed to constantly be resting on him. It made Ted feel slightly uneasy, he didn't know Marco that well and whenever they made eye contact, Ted couldn't help but noticing Rubio's cheeks redden.

Marco was already sat in a booth when the Cruz couple arrived. With a half-empty glass of whisky in his right hand, and his left hand resting on his forehead, he re-read through his e-mails. It had only been him and Jeb Bush before Heidi and Ted arrived, and both men were on their laptops, swarmed with work. Sometimes Marco wondered if all the stress, all the work and the pain was worth it. He was doing terrible in the polls, with nearly no chance of winning the nomination. Donald Trump was the favorite to win at the moment, which made him lose even more faith in his politics. If he couldn't win against a celebrity - a fucking celebrity - what hope did he have?

By the time Marco had finished drafting the first part of the speech he was giving in Idaho, Jeb had left, leaving just him, Ted and Heidi. He could hear the faint murmurs of the couple chatting: the soft sounds of Ted laughing, Heidi's champagne glass being lifted off the table, conversations about their day. It drove Marco insane. Truth be told, he was crushing on Ted Cruz. Hard. It had been difficult, initially, to get his head around the whole being-attracted-to-Ted-Cruz thing. It drove him insane, especially him questioning his sexuality. _Was he gay? Or was his love for Ted just a coping mechanism for the amount of stress he'd been under?_  Ultimately, it ended up with Jeanette filing for divorce. Her reason being that her husband was too caught up in work, and they'd just naturally grown apart. Marco, however, had suspected Jeanette was having an affair. This was later confirmed after he checked through her phone, revealing she'd been messaging a guy called 'Adam'. It made this election even harder for him, it being near-impossible to see his kids or to be with his soon to be ex-wife but somehow, and this is what fucked Marco Rubio up the most, being in the presence of Ted soothed him. Just him sitting there, the sound of his voice made Marco feel warm and fuzzy, and soon his problems slipped away.

"I'm going to go back to the room now honey, are you coming?"

Heidi stood up, brushing down her skirt, then proceeded to wait patiently for her husband to reply.

"I'm just going to finish this drink, and I have a couple things to sort out on my phone, but I'll be right up."

They shared a short kiss, and Marco wished he was Heidi as he imagined Ted's soft lips resting on his, the older man's hands sliding up his back, their tongues fighting for dominanc _\- no._

Marco halted his thoughts, he couldn't think of Ted like this when he was sat right across the room. He watched Heidi walk out, and then his gaze turned to Ted who he found was staring right back at him. Suddenly weary, he gave the senator a smile and to his confusion, Ted stood up and made his way to Marco's table.

"Hey Marco."

His introduction was simple, but Marco flushed like a tomato, embarrassed by Ted's sudden friendliness.

"Oh, oh... Hello Ted, I thought you did rather well tonight."

Ted shook his head, "God no, it was rather awful. I constantly made mistakes, I'm dreading the papers tomorrow."

"Don't be, I'm sure they'll be other stories more important than a politician making a few mistakes. That's nothing new, mistakes are practically in our job description."

The two men shared a small, forced laugh at Marco's attempt to lighten the mood. Ted stared inquisitively at Marco, making him feel dizzy. Marco stared right back, getting lost in the senator's eyes that he loved so much.

"Why do you say that?"

Marco sighed, he guessed he could tell Ted. "It's Jeanette. We're getting a divorce. I expect the papers will be all over it."

"Oh, Marco..." Ted whispered, with a genuinely apologetic tone to his voice, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Let me buy you a drink... another whisky?"

Marco nodded and whilst Ted headed to bar, he reflected on what had just happened. Ted Cruz was buying him drinks, Ted Cruz, the guy he was so infatuated with, was talking to him, actually talking to him. When Ted came back, Marco expected him to sit opposite him, instead the senator sat right next to him, so that their thighs brushed against each other slightly, to Marco's pleasure.

-

A few drinks later, the pair were laughing and joking like old friends. Marco shivered every time Ted put his arm on his thigh, or his arm, or when their shoulders met, or when their eyes locked.

Ted giggled when he noticed the senator's tie had become loose.

"What?"

Ted carefully placed his hands on Marco's tie, pulling the knot up slowly, making sure the tie looked neat. Marco felt a wave of nausea and pleasure run over him when Ted's fingers ran over his neck.

"Thank you."

Ted smiled and stared at Marco, really stared at Marco. He took in every feature, every pore, every crease on the man's face and fought back a sudden urge to throw himself at Marco. Marco stared back, and at that moment the booze suddenly gave him the courage to lean over and plant a small kiss on Ted Cruz's cheek.

As he drew back, he realized what he had just done. "Oh my fucking god, I'm so sorry Ted, it was the whisky, I wasn't thinking straight, I..." His ramblings were cut off by Ted Cruz's lips meeting his own. Marco loses his breath in disbelieve, unsure if this was just another on of his far-fetched dreams. Ted deepened the kiss as Rubio's hands found his partner's hips, and proceeded to slip them up the back of Ted's shirt, grabbing at his skin with lust. Their lips broke apart for a second, giving each other an _are-we-really-doing-this?_   look before their lips met again, this time the kiss was more passionate, Ted held Marco's face tenderly, then Marco drew back and proceeded to nuzzle into the older man's neck.

"I have a hotel room." Marco whispered into Ted's ear, nibbling on it. A wave of pleasure spread through Ted's body, lifting his head in delight.

The pair fled the bar, both desperately in love with each other like a pair of teenagers, leaving Marco's empty glass of whisky on the table.


End file.
